What Dreams May Come
by Raven's Sparks
Summary: Legolas finds himself learning lessons about his future.
1. Default Chapter

What Dreams May Come Part One of Three  
  
Disclaimers: Legolas is being borrowed from the great Tolkien, I promise to return him when the story is finished.  
  
All other characters are mine. Some ideas are borrowed from a few favorite movies as well.  
  
No monies are being made from this story, it is purely for fun and enjoyment.  
  
Please leave a review after your viewing to share how you feel about this storyline.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sometimes, life shoves us in another direction so we appreciate better, our own back yard. This story is greatly inspired by: It's a wonderful Life, While you were sleeping, and of course, Lord of the Rings.  
Chapter One  
  
It was the turn of the nineteenth century when more people were leaving the British isles and heading for the Americas. Some went to make fortunes from the gold paved streets they had heard about, and others simply went to escape and start new lives away from old memories. He was sitting in what amounted to a bar, holding his head in his hands, ears ringing loudly from the virgin taste of the New World fire water. Legolas was wearing a skull cap as to not raise suspicion or chatter over his pointed ears. People anymore thought Elves were of fairy tales, and for some reason were fancied to be tiny like a leprechaun. During the middle ages, only the men of Gondor were as tall as Legolas since he was over six feet tall himself. But, over the decades, more humans had grown taller, and that actually help him blend in better. The bar keep was eyeing him and shaking his head.  
  
"Won't you tell me about it, son?" said Thomas the bar keep.  
  
Legolas looked up at the man still having one eye closed from the pounding headache. He was not accustomed to humans referring to himself as "son", after all, he was now over five thousand years old. The movement of the ship wasn't helping matters either, making his head and stomach swim in opposite directions, he was sure.  
  
"I'm traveling to the wilds of the new world" he finally answered and belched a little.  
  
"Yea, well I don't think you look happy about it, Sonny" Thomas mused.  
  
"I've just never had this, what did you call it?" he lazily held up his glass.  
  
Thomas smiled at the curious looking young man and patted his arm.  
  
Thomas poured the man a cold glass of juice and handed it to him telling him to sip it slowly.  
  
"I'm gonna make some coffee in a minute, do you think you will want some" Thomas smiled.  
  
Legolas propped his head on his left hand while he sniffed the cold drink offered to him and snorted a little in surprise of the potency of the smell. Still, the freshness of the smell was wonderful to him but he did not recognize it. The taste danced on his tongue and tickled as it slid thickly down his throat. It would be the first time for him to drink the juices of the new world. He did not know it was orange juice, but it was about to become his favorite of all.  
  
The bar keep was forcing him to think about the sadness in his life. It had been centuries since the passing of the last of his friends from middle earth. He grew weary of it all without them, deciding to take the voyage to new places, to lose himself in.  
  
"I'll stick with this orange drink" he answered in a half smile.  
  
"Now, tell me what is so heavy on your mind" Thomas stated as he leaned on the bar between Legolas and himself.  
  
"I doubt you would understand" Legolas answered softly as he savored the juice on his tongue.  
  
"Try me." answered Thomas with a small grin on his face.  
  
Legolas looked into the face of the bar keep and felt a strange tingle as their eyes met. For some reason he was feeling more and more like telling this man what was on his mind. He was beginning to think they guy would just see him as crazy and leave him alone with his new found favorite drink.  
  
"Ok, do you know what it feels like to out live everyone who matters to you?" he asked Thomas. He was expecting Thomas to scoff at the question since Thomas looked at least twice his age. Being an Elf, Legolas looked eternally like a human in their early twenties.  
  
"As a matter fact I do" Thomas simply answered. "I take it, you do as well." he added.  
  
"Yes, and I am tired of it all. I just don't feel the point of going on when there is only death and misery" Legolas said with surprising, simple honesty.  
  
"Oh, you shouldn't say that!" answered Thomas who was now pushing up on his arms. "Life is precious no matter how long, or short it is" he continued.  
  
"I felt like I mattered once, but, not for such a long time now." Legolas answered quietly.  
  
"Perhaps you don't appreciate the tapestry of your life" Thomas answered.  
  
"What?, oh never mind. I am tired and feeling the need to go back to my cabin" said Legolas.  
  
"Be careful walking out there, the sky is drunk and dark tonight. She is tossing this vessel more then usual." warned Thomas  
  
Legolas got up to walk out of the room but was having a problem with balance, not having sea legs. As he rounded the corner, the ship bucked upwards as waves crashed into her haul. He slipped, hitting his head on the wood beam by the side railing. Everything started to spin and twist making him feeling even more dizzy. The darkness overtook his sight as he felt the cold water spray and caress his skin, pulling him further down, down and out.  
  
~*~  
  
The taste of sand on his tongue is what stirred Legolas to open his eyes finally. His head was pounding and his eyes hurt from the direct sunlight beating down on his face. Laying on his stomach, he pushed up with his arms to have a better look around. Where was he? Legolas screamed in his head. He closed and opened his eyes several times as he tried to take in his surroundings. He was laying face down in sand, on a beach, in the middle of the morning, in a terrain he had never, ever seen before.  
  
As he squinted Legolas could see a sign in the distance with words painted on it. The shocking point of that was, it was in the common tongue of middle earth. The sign said, "Welcome to Alvin"  
  
'Alvin? Elf friend? Elf, friend? Say friend, and enter!' went buzzing through his head.  
  
Just then, the strangest little creature he had ever seen came walking sideways up close to inspect him. It had two pinching claws waving in the air, it was on claw like legs, kind of like a spider formation, and two black stalks which were probably eyes, sticking up from the front of it's body. It clicked the claws at him in a defensive motion and then quickly scampered off towards the water.  
  
'This had to be the weirdest dream he had ever had' he thought to himself.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ALVIN m English  
  
Means "elf friend" from the Old English name ÆÆlfwine, which was formed of the elements æælf "elf" and wine "friend".  
  
LAKSHMI f Hindu Mythology  
  
Means "sign, mark" in Sanskrit. Her symbol is the lotus flower.  
  
LEGOLAS m Literature  
  
Means "green leaf" in Sindarin. In 'The Lord of the Rings' by J. R. R. Tolkien, Legolas is the son of the elf lord Thranduil and a member of the Fellowship of the Ring.  
  
LEIF m Scandinavian Short form of names containing the Old Norse element leifr meaning "descendent, heir".  
  
SELENE f Greek Mythology, Greek, English  
  
Means "moon" in Greek. This was the name of a Greek goddess of the moon, sometimes identified with the goddess Artemis.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you for reading, please leave a review. 


	2. Storms

STORMS  
Selene had spent all day on the phone arguing with politicians from around the state about the preservation of the Everglades. She wanted them to stop building houses and draining the natural swamp, they wanted to keep making money. She was the head ranger of the national park in Florida. She had two personal staff members who were just as dedicated as herself. They also happened to be sister and brother. Leif was a large animal vet and his sister was a computer wiz, as well as a public speaker. Her name was Lakshmi. Her friends just called her Shim for short. Selene highly suspected their parents had smoked a little too much Columbian weed when picking out baby names. Leif liked to tease his sister and call her Lotus. He said that some old mystic woman had told their mother that her children would be what legends were made of. He had to laugh to himself thinking about that. Working for a national park wasn't going to make either of them legends.  
  
"Idiots, don't they realize the Everglades is a natural barrier for the hurricane season. That alone should help them retain their precious dollar signs in their greedy little paws. There's gonna be a war on their hands if they don't listen to me" she angrily muttered to herself.  
  
Leif looked up at her and said, "Talking to yourself again?" he reproached. "What war are you starting again this time.  
  
Selena just raised her eyes and glared over the tops of her glasses at the stupidly grinning but strikingly handsome man sitting across from her, as he propped his feet on her desk top.  
  
"Why don't you make yourself useful and bring me some coffee!" she grunted.  
  
"We ran out." he shrugged.  
  
"Then go home! You are irritating me to no end." she snapped  
  
"Yes, my Queen" he snickered and then ducked as the stapler came flying through the air coming very close to his head.  
  
"Seriously," she said as she popped her Dr. Pepper open and took a quick swig, "would you check on Stevo for me on your way out?"  
  
"Stevo? Good God woman, did you name that baby alligator?" he jokingly huffed.  
  
"I thought it was only fitting to name him after that croc hunter since we are going to set him free once his leg has healed." she smiled.  
  
"Now, get going before those thunder clouds start dropping bull frogs on to your head!" she said with a slight grin.  
  
"You have the oddest expressions sometimes." Leif said. Seeing her wave a hand in a motion for him to get moving he said, "ok, ok I am going. I will check Stevo's leg and be off"  
  
Selene watched Leif stand and walk out the door. She smiled to herself as she heard him talking baby talk to Stevo. She knew he liked the gator as much as she did! Selene also felt fortunate that such a good vet was willing to work out there, and for so little money compared to what he could in the city. Leif was tall with short cropped black hair, dark brown eyes and coppery skin. His cheek bones were high and chiseled, and he lad very little body hair giving him an almost pretty quality. His sister looked very much the same except she had unusual turquoise colored eyes. Their mother had told them that the eye color came from her side of the family and usually skipped a generation or two. But, she said it went back further then they could remember.  
  
Selene herself was more medium height with an athletic build, short strawberry blond hair and green eyes. She was born and raised around the Everglades and had always gravitated to it's unfathomed beauty. It crushed her like a vice any time she thought about land developers draining bits of it just to make a buck. The houses usually filled up with mold from being built on swamp land anyway, and she grumpily thought it served them justice for having their homes there. Sometimes Selene wished things like Star Trek were true, and she could get Mr. Spock to put an invisible cloaking devise around the Everglades to keep it secret, keep it safe. 'Man, I have got to stop this daydreaming!' she chided herself. Next thing you know I'm going to become a trekie and wear a communication pin on my shirt!' A loud crashing thunder startled her out of her revery and made her look at the clock. "Dam, it's already 7:30!" she said out loud.  
  
Selene crammed her cell phone and notepad into her backpack and slung it over her shoulder as she pushed up out of her seat to leave the office. Taking the last swig of her cola, she tossed the bottle into the garbage.  
  
"And she scores!" she grinned as she walked out the door.  
  
She got into her Cherokee four wheel drive and speeded out of the small parking lot to head for home. It was really raining hard as she paid too much attention to the window shield defroster instead of watching the road carefully. Just at the last moment, she saw a figure of a man turning back and throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
"What are you doing in the road?" she was screaming in anger as she punched the breaks. Her vehicle spun around in circles on the wet, slippery gravel and finally came to a stop in a shallow ditch off the roadside. She was so scared that her eyes played tricks on her because she was so sure she had seen this man jump up and clear the top of her roof from a standing position.  
  
'Nobody could do that without special effects of Hollywood' she said as she shook her head.  
  
Selene took a few moments to force her heart back into her chest where it belonged and then reached for her bag to retrieve the cell phone.  
  
"Dam phone," she said as it beeped low battery at her.  
  
She tossed it in the back seat and looked out her window for the man she thought she saw.  
  
As she opened the door, she called out, "hello? Hey, are you alright? Do you need a doctor?" she was calling.  
  
"I, think I am alright" he answered from the other side of the bushes.  
  
She quickly turned to face the direction of the voice, and saw a tall, very wet and muddy young man walk out from the thicket. He was looking very wild eyed at her Cherokee as he rubbed his wrist.  
  
Then, he looked at the woman and blinked. He had never seen a woman with both pants on and short hair. She was a very strange looking creature to him indeed. And, what kind of cloth was she wearing anyway, and, what in the world had she stepped out of was the biggest question of all.  
  
"What were you doing in the street?" was all she could think of as she looked at this man. She reached out for his wrist wanting to see if he was injured and caught the pungent smell of salt water vegetation on his clothes.  
  
"Hold on a minute, I have some towels in the back of my Cherokee" she said. "Let me get something to warm you up, you must be freezing."  
  
As she was walking to the back of her jeep she asked, "Would you like to sit inside to be a bit warmer?"  
  
"Sit in that?" he stammered.  
  
"Oh don't tell me, you're a GM man and can't sit in anything else right?" she smirked.  
  
She wrapped a huge towel around his shoulders and lead him around her jeep, opened the passenger door to reveal the comfortable seating inside.  
  
"Well, sit down so I can close the door. Don't want rain in there on the seats you know!" Selene said  
  
'He must have bumped his head on something, he is acting like he expects the thing to jump up and bite him' Selene thought to herself as she got in the drivers side.  
  
"Where to, I will drive you home so you are not on the street in this rain" she said nicely.  
  
Slowly Selene noticed something shimmering from the direction of the ceiling of her jeep. As she looked up to see what it was she growled out,  
  
"What the hell it that?" knowing full well it was a very large knife.  
  
"I'm sorry, please forgive me, it is mine" he said quietly.  
  
"You stabbed the roof of my jeep? When the hell did you do that?" she glared. "You have ruined the roof let me tell you!" she added.  
  
"I did not know what was after me, I only heard the terrible noise and saw the lights. I had to jump quickly not to be smashed. I thought it was something...., I just did it out of instinct" he answered. He didn't want to tell this woman he thought her jeep had been an ancient demon coming after him. He would have shot it with arrows too except they were still on the ship. He always had at least one of his Mirkwood knives with him at all times and had stabbed the roof as he flipped over the top.  
  
Listening to him say something about he didn't know what was after him made her think that perhaps he had more then a bump on his head. He sounded like he had amnesia or something serious like that. Selene was beginning to think he might have some lost memory. She took in his clothing again and realized that maybe he had been in a boating accident and had hit his head on some coral.  
  
"Look, I can drive you home and call a friend of mine who lives close by. He's a vet but a doctor non the less. He can at least tell if you have any broken bones. Ok?" she said a little kinder.  
  
After the young man agreed and they started driving down the road, she noticed his fingers were clamped on the sides of the seat.  
  
'He must be afraid of cars even when he has his memory' she was thinking.  
  
"Here we are!" she said.  
  
The storm had caused the electricity to go out so she lit some candles while she phoned Leif. There was no answer so she left a message before hanging up and walking back to the den where she had left the man sitting on one of her couches.  
  
"Here, I heated some hot chocolate, you'll feel a bit better while we wait for Leif" she said.  
  
You know, speaking of Leif, you kind of remind me of him a little. Like, you are the pale, blond version of him. Otherwise you look strikingly similar." she said with a friendly smile.  
  
'Man do you look alike actually!' she wondered to herself.  
  
"I don't suppose you have any relatives in these parts do you?" she asked mainly to prevent an awkward silence.  
  
"Oh, by the way my name is Selene" she said.  
  
"I'm Legolas" he answered with a slight smile.  
  
His head felt hot inside the house so without thinking about it, he pulled the cap off and laid it on the coffee table.  
  
Even in the candle lighting, she could see the points of his ears.  
  
'Oh my god, he's one of the nutty Star Trek fans who get plastic surgery!' she groaned to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**the comment Selene makes about nobody can flip like that without Hollywood effects was a tribute to the scene in The Two Towers were Legolas flipped around and onto the horse. Wasn't that a cool scene? 


	3. Just a Touch

Just a Touch  
  
"Oh, by the way my name is Selene" she said.  
  
"I'm Legolas" he answered with a slight smile.  
  
His head felt hot inside the house so without thinking about it, he pulled the cap off and laid it on the coffee table.  
  
Even in the candle lighting, she could see the points of his ears.  
  
'Oh my god, he's one of the nutty Star Trek fans who get plastic surgery!' she groaned to herself.  
  
"What is a Star Trek fan ?" he asked her.  
  
Shocked, she realized that his hearing was a lot better then she had suspected and started to explain when the front doorbell rang.  
  
"Oh, that must be Leif." she said as she pointed towards the door. "I'll only be a minute." as she got up to go let Leif in.  
  
*Saved by the bell* she thought.  
  
Legolas pulled his hat back on and leaned back into the couch as he watched Selene walk across the room. His gaze rested on her swing as she quickly let in a man and a woman. He could hear the man easily as he whispered to Selene saying,  
  
"We got your message, is that him on the couch?"  
  
Leif noticed Legolas was watching them and walked over to meet Legolas.  
  
The lights flickered on and off and finally settled to stay on. The room was flooded with soft yellow light making it much easier for everyone to see each other. The brightness of the electric lights made Legolas blink. He looked up at the ceiling fan light combo and realized the light was not from gas energy like on the ship. Just then, movement caught his attention and he turned to see a large screen television with a Harry Potter movie showing.  
  
Selene followed his stare and quickly picked up her remote from the coffee table to flick off the movie.  
  
"Sorry about that, must have left it on earlier before the storm turned off the electricity." Selene smiled as she put the remote back down.  
  
Legolas was thinking about too many things at once and had to sit back down on the couch. Things were very, very different here then what he was use to, and he was going have try to calm himself so no one realized he did not know what anything was. What was it he had just seen? A boy walking into a room where there was a Brownie jumping up and down on his bed. Those little house elves had come to Britain with the Romans long after most of the population thought elves were just stories for children to go to sleep to.  
  
"Legolas" Selene said as she touched his shoulder. "Are you alright? You look a little pale" she continued.  
  
He looked around at their faces and could see they had been watching his responses and face expressions.  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking about that boy" he said as he pointed towards the TV.  
  
"Oh I know!" said Shim. "I just love Harry Potter, don't you!" she continued. "And I thought they did a good job with Dobby, although some people thought he looked kind of weird." Shim smirked at Leif as she said that.  
  
"Dobby?" asked Legolas.  
  
"The house elf there, the one jumping on the bed" Shim answered. "Didn't you notice him? Kind of strange little creatures they are, the elves I mean" she said smiling sweetly at Legolas.  
  
"Rather ugly if you ask me! But, good special effects I think." said Leif as he sat down next to Legolas.  
  
"Now, let me see you better Legolas so we can make sure you don't have any broken bones" said Leif.  
  
"I think I am fine" said Legolas as he quickly stood up. Perhaps too quickly.  
  
Selene sensing the heighten tension in Legolas and remember the knife sticking in the roof of her jeep quickly said,  
  
"You know what fellas, why don't you take Legolas to the bathroom and show him where everything is for a shower so he can relax after all this excitement." "Leif, you are about the same size, do you have some clothes in your car he can wear while we throw his in the washer?" she suggested as she urged Leif to take charge.  
  
"I'll fix something for us to all eat while you guys do that, ok?" asked Selene.  
  
"uh Legolas, do you eat meat?' she asked.  
  
"Yes, doesn't everybody?" Legolas answered.  
  
"Not Leif, he's a veggo!" answered Shim.  
  
"Vegetarian" corrected Leif. And with that, he and Legolas disappeared around the corner and into the bathroom.  
  
Shim poured herself a glass of wine and sat on the counter top opposite of Selene while she worked.  
  
"Picking up stray dogs, again" she chided with a grin on her face.  
  
"Do you think he is a dog?" Selene answered with raised eyebrows.  
  
"No, kind of skittish, but he is cute. Looks kind of familiar somehow too." Shim answered.  
  
"I was thinking he looks like Leif in build, height but with long blond hair" said Selene. "Of course, Leif always looks like he just picks up closes from the floor all wrinkled and disheveled." I think Legolas has on some nice clothes, once we get them washed up a bit." she smiled.  
  
"Are you going to let him stay here then?" asked Shim.  
  
"I've got a spare, he can stay a couple of days. Surely, someone must be looking for him. We can call the sherif's office in the morning and see if he has been reported missing." said Selene.  
  
~*~ Getting use to the hot water shooting out of the metal spigot was a whole new experience for Legolas. He had not been fond of the shampoo or soap either for they smelled laced with chemicals. Twenty minutes later, he emerged from a steamy bathroom in a pair of Levi dark blue jeans, a gap hunters green tee shirt, wet loose hair and bare footed. Leif had brought his dirty clothes to the washing machine earlier. They decided to wash them with woolight on gentle after not being able to find any tags. Selene also thought it would be best not to machine dry them but to hang them up to naturally dry over night.  
  
Selene was munching on carrot sticks when Legolas came into her view. Everything might as well had gone into slow motion as she scrutinized every stride he made as he walked across the room. The fact that he didn't have on any underwear under the jeans had not escaped her attention.  
  
"Close your mouth, hun, before you get a fly in it!" Leif teased her.  
  
She shot Leif a glare before getting up to get a plate for Legolas.  
  
"I laid out some food so everyone could just make sandwiches the way they like them. There's pepper jack cheese, romaine lettuce, tomatoes, turkey, roast beef and sourdough bread. I have mustard if you want some of that as well." she said as she strained to keep her eyes on his face, only.  
  
"Thank you." he simply said. He had noticed how she was studying him now. It was making him feel a drunk, surreal sensation. The chemistry caused by their close proximity was palatable as well making Shim nudge Leif and mouth to him that they should leave now.  
  
"Oh man, look at the time! Hey Selene, we've got to get going now. Check you on Monday. Call me if you need to." Leif said  
  
They were already heading out the door when Selene focused on what Leif had said.  
  
"Ok Leif, thanks for coming, both of you." Selene said.  
  
The momentary distraction had been enough to break the fog feeling her brain. That was, until she looked back at Legolas. He was standing very still, looking at her face, eyes burning into her. There was a faint buzzing sound in the distance that took a few moments to register in her brain. "I, I think your clothes are washed now." she said with a more husky voice then usual. "I better get them out before the wrinkle." she said and quickly turned knowing he had seen her face flushed just about every shade of red.  
  
When Selene came back, Legolas was leaning across the table to reach the pickles sitting in the center. She reached out the stop his dangling hair from brushing the food, gently brought the strand to rest on his shoulder, leaving the back of her hand to linger a little too long on his back before letting go of his hair. He stood up slowly and turned to her as he put his plate down on the table. Selene gulped involuntarily as it dawned on her that perhaps she really had his attention, now. His warm fingers wrapped around her chin to lift her face up to meet his and leaned his own face down towards hers. Selene could feel his warm breath on the skin of her face making goose pimples race up and down her spine. Suddenly, he stood back up very straight, and looked towards the window. It took a moment for Selene to realize his hand was no longer on her chin as well.  
  
"Did you hear that?" he said as he stared hard out the window.  
  
"Stay inside, I will be back, I'm going to look around." he said in a more commanding confidence then she had seen so far.  
  
~*~ About two hours later, Legolas strolled into the dim livingroom to find Selene snoozing, sitting up on the couch. She opened her eyes and yawned as she gazed up at him. He reached out to take her hand and gently pulled her to standing. As she stood up, he pulled her into a very tight, body to body contact of a hug. It struck her how it felt like the kind of thing that a best friend would do if they had not seen you in a long, long time. His energy was totally different then earlier in the evening too, and, he no longer smelled like her shampoo. What a weird thing to think about, but it smacked her brain non the less, and it just didn't make sense. Legolas let loose of his hold enough so he could whisper in her ear.  
  
"I have missed you for such a long time" he said in his native Elfin tongue so she would not understand him.  
  
He then let her go and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand as he said in English, "I have to go now, but you will see me tomorrow. Sleep well!" Legolas then turned and walked back out the sliding glass door and disappeared into the woods behind her house.  
  
Selene just stared as he left.  
  
"What an odd turn of phrase!" she puzzled to herself. "He said, 'you will see me tomorrow...not, 'I will see you tomorrow'  
  
now, what did he mean by that? And, what was that he whispered in my ear?"  
~*~****************************************~*~  
  
Silian, Thank you for reviewing!...Yes, there is a time change in the story, something like "A Christmas Carol" and "It's a Wonderful Life". 


End file.
